


The Things We Celebrate

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's having a pity party while Cody and Murray plan a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speak_me_fair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=speak_me_fair).



Nick knew it was stupid, but when he came back from the store and heard Cody and Murray whispering together in the galley, he felt a stab of jealousy.

He'd asked Cody to go along, they always went shopping together, but Cody had said he had work to do. That was bad enough, but this wasn't work. This was hanging out with Murray.

_No, I'm not jealous, he told himself. Cody and I spend a lot of time together. If he wants to spend a morning with Boz, that's his business_.

But it wasn't just one morning. It had been going on for a couple of weeks now, ever since that business with the runaway girl. He wondered if they blamed him for how that turned out. They said they didn't, but he was the one who missed a clear shot and let her get cut. Nothing they said could ever change that.

He also didn't like how they suddenly stopped talking when he walked in. And when he said, oh so casually, that he needed to work on _Mimi_ that afternoon, neither volunteered to go along. As if the best part of changing oil and repairing fuel lines wasn't somewhere between Cody's helping hands and Murray's happy chatter from his perch in the cargo bay. They helped him put away the groceries but there was something between them, as if they were just waiting for him to go away so they could finish whatever it was he'd interrupted. Nick did them a favor and left without even having lunch.

Two hours later, covered in grease, his torn hands stinging with kerosene, he was still telling himself that he wasn't jealous. Cody had belonged to him forever and he still did. That couldn't change just because Murray belonged to them now, too. And Murray was too sweet, too kind and selfless, to shut him out and steal his love away. They were a threesome; his lovers would never pair off against him. The worst they might do was—shut him out a little. He and Cody had certainly done it to Murray often enough, between their shared friends and little things like volleyball games and the grocery store. But Murray always turned to his computer and his obscure projects that Nick often suspected were more interesting, anyway.

But maybe Murray was just being polite all those times. Maybe he really felt as left out as Nick did now. And maybe Murray and Cody thought he'd rather be out here doing this, as Nick had thought Murray preferred his computers. Or maybe they were both jerks and Nick had every right to be furious. Yeah, that felt about right.

Nick put the engine housing back together and wiped his bleeding hands on a dirty rag. It was the mechanic's creed that if you weren't bleeding you weren't doing it right, and if that was true, Nick was doing an excellent job. But the kerosene really stung. He decided to focus on that during the drive home. Better to pretend that was what he was pissed about than risk alienating his friends even more.

***

When Nick got back to the boat, they were gone. A note by the coffee maker said they'd gone to the store. Nick tore it up and threw it away, deciding to be pissed at them after all. They could have gone to the store with him this morning, or waited for him to get back. He was done priding himself on his independence. He wanted company, and moreover, he wanted them to want him. Why didn't they? Nick stormed down to the head to take a shower. He was miserable enough without the blood and aviation fuel.

"Hey, you're back," Cody said, stopping short in the doorway of their cabin. Nick was lying on the bed, a magazine open on his chest, staring moodily at the ceiling. Overhead, Cody would correct him, should he say it out loud. Smarmy bastard. Nick wished he could have a chance to say _that_. Show them he knew some words, too.

"Yeah, I'm back. I still live here, right?"

"Well, yes," Cody said slowly. "It's just that usually, when you go out to play with _Mimi_, you take all day."

"So? I got done early. But if you got some special reason you want me out of the way, by all means, just say so."

"What? No, don't be stupid. I was surprised; it's no big deal. What's gotten into you lately, anyway?"

"Nothing," he said, too sharply.

"Okay. Look, Nick, you want to take a walk or something?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me again?"

"No, I'm asking you to take a walk with me. Seriously, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing," he said again, not as sharply this time. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good. I'll just go tell Murray we're going out."

Nick sat up and put on his shoes, wondering why he'd agreed. He didn't really feel like walking around the beach in the afternoon sun. Cody went down to the galley to whisper with Murray, instead of just calling down the stairs like he always did. Nick waited in the salon and tried not to sulk. Cody came back, looking entirely too happy about something, and laid his hand on Nick's back.

"You're awfully cute when you sulk."

"I'm not—can we just go? Why do you want to go for a walk, anyway?"

"No special reason. We don't have to walk if you don't want to. We could go for a drive up the highway. You always like that."

"Why the sudden interest in what I like?" Nick asked as they climbed off the boat.

"What?"

"Like you don't know."

"No, I don't. Nick, what's going on here?"

"Nothing. You've just been ignoring me for the last two weeks and suddenly you want some—what—quality time?"

"I haven't been ignoring you," Cody said, shocked. "Just last night I was paying you all kinds of attention."

"Yeah, sure, you just…" But there were people on the pier and he bit it back. Public lovers' quarrels were not cool. He went ahead of Cody and climbed into the car, suddenly impatient for the fight. Cody got in and turned on the radio, postponing it until they were out of town.

Driving should have made him feel better. But then so should working on _Mimi_, and that hadn't helped, either. Just like the sex last night, good as it was, hadn't made him feel included. He was driving too fast, pushing it hard around the curves, grooving on the music, and suddenly the music was gone.

"Nick, is this about Della?"

"No," he said, too quickly. "What about Della?"

"That's what I'm asking you. Nick, you say her name in your sleep. You walk around all day with that zombie look in your eyes, you hardly talk…"

"You're never around to talk to. You and Murray—" He stopped suddenly, no longer wanting to have the fight.

"What? Murray and I what?"

"Nothing. Never mind, just shut up."

"Is this because I didn't go shopping this morning?"

"No. Yes. _No_. It's because lately you haven't been doing anything with me. You and Murray seem to have everything all sewn up."

"Nick, we were trying to give you some time to get over the Della thing. We thought you needed space."

"Why? Just because I let that little girl get cut up by a psychopath?"

"She's all right, though. You got the guy, Della's back home with her mom, and she's going to heal up just fine."

"But it shouldn't have happened," Nick insisted, slamming his hand down on the wheel. His finger caught the horn ring and it gave a quick, startled beep.

"No, it shouldn't have. But it did, and it's not your fault. It's not your fault she ran away and it's not your fault she got picked up by a fruitcake with a sharp knife. But you did save her life."

"I should have been faster."

"So should I. So should Murray. Any one of us should have been there and we weren't. We all failed and she lived anyway. Chalk one up for the good guys, Nick."

For just a second he thought it had worked, and then Nick was stomping on the brakes, slewing the car into a turnout and very nearly hitting the guardrail. He killed the engine and set the parking brake, then just laid his forehead on the wheel and sat there. Cody waited a minute, hoping he would say something. He didn't.

"Nick, it's okay."

"Is it? Cody, is everything really okay?"

"Sure." He was puzzled but a little relieved. It didn't have to make sense to him, as long as Nick felt better.

"Cody, I'm sorry. I've been so messed up over this whole thing—it felt like you and Murray were shutting me out. You're hanging out with him, letting me go shopping and shit alone, like he's taking my place. I've always felt a little guilty about how we leave him behind, and then you were doing it to me…"

"Wow, you _are_ messed up, babe. For one thing, we never left him behind when he didn't want us to. You know Murray'd rather read a book, or even write one, than go to the store. If he wants company, he just shows up. Which, by the way, you could have. But maybe you have a point. We are keeping a little secret, but it's not a bad one."

"You're keeping secrets from me now?"

"Just one little one. And not for much longer. Honestly, I didn't know it was going to be such a big deal. Why don't we just drive around a while, maybe have a beer, unwind some more."

"What about Murray? Does he think I'm mad at him, too? Maybe we should go get him."

"No, he's busy. He won't want to be bothered until supper time, at least."

"Are you sure? I don't want to screw this up any more."

"I'm sure. Come on, let's hit the road."

Nick started the car and pulled back on the road with many a sidewise glance at his friend. But Cody's smile was easy and sincere, and after a few minutes Nick began to relax. He found a good song on the radio and sang along in his pleasant, untrained voice. It was the first time in two weeks that Cody had seen him look happy.

***

By the time they returned to the _Riptide_, the sun was going down and Nick was feeling pretty good. He figured he'd have to apologize to Murray, too, and probably talk it all over in greater detail, but he'd had a couple beers and it didn't worry him much. The little guy was so understanding, he probably already knew what was wrong and was just waiting for it to be over. Nick and Cody got in each other's faces when they were pissed, but Murray just stayed out of the way and waited it out. He was probably hiding in his office right now, hoping Cody had settled it so things could get back to normal.

Suddenly Nick was smote with guilt at the thought of how he'd been acting. Turmoil was so hard on Murray; any unhappiness just ate at him, and he always managed to blame himself. He never took apologies well, either. Nick thought about how insensitive he'd been lately, even letting Cody give him a blowjob last night, and then leaving it to Murray to take care of Cody when he was done. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really even paid attention to them, even though they were right there beside him and watching them together was normally one of his favorite things. No wonder they thought he was looking for space. He was off _in_ space and hadn't even noticed.

But when he walked into the salon, he saw that he was mistaken once again. The drop leaf table was extended and spread with a white cloth. Candles stood in cut glass holders and all the dishes were Nick's favorites. Spaghetti, pasta shells stuffed with mozzarella and ricotta, seven layer lasagna with spicy sausage, soft garlic breadsticks sprinkled with parmesan, even angel hair in a complicated white sauce that was impossible to make. Murray was setting the table, still wearing his apron, and when he looked up his smile was bright and welcoming.

"You're right on time. I just have to get the wine."

"Let me give you a hand," Nick said, but he shook his head, still smiling.

"No, I've got it. You just sit down and I'll be right back."

Nick hesitated and Cody took his arm, leading him over to the table and pushing him gently into his seat.

"What is all this? Cody, is this what all the whispering and secret trips to the store were about?"

"Uh-huh. But it was Murray's idea, so let him tell you about it."

The wine was Nick's favorite, too. Or at least it was his favorite Napa. Even Murray couldn't get the really good stuff on such short notice. But he'd done a remarkable job with the food, and it woke Nick up to the fact that he was hungry. For maybe the first time since Caleb Shore's blade sliced the tender skin of Della Cope's cheek, he actually wanted to eat.

"So are we celebrating something?" he asked, eyes moving from Cody's carefully composed face to Murray's excited-to-the-point-of-panic one.

"Go on, Boz. Tell him."

"It's your anniversary, Nick."

"My—anniversary of what?"

"Well, yours and Cody's, first. It was two years ago today that you started the agency. See, I saw the date on the articles of incorporation when I was organizing some things in the office. After the Cope case, I thought you ought to take a few minutes to appreciate the job again."

"I appreciate your cooking, if that's any comfort to you," Nick said, scooping up angel hair with obvious relish. Then, "What do you mean _first_? Is it something else, too?" He thought it must be, or else Murray had gone to an awful lot of trouble over the celebration of an event that he hadn't even been a part of. Nick thought he knew, or should know, but it was just out of reach in the back of his mind. Something to do with Murray, certainly, but what? Nick stopped eating and fixed him with a deliberate stare.

"Well, what is it?"

His skinny friend blushed, smiled faintly and lowered his eyes.

"You really don't remember?" Cody asked. "What a jerk." His voice was teasing but Nick thought he might mean it. And, worse, that he might deserve it.

"Don't, Cody, it's not important," Murray said. "Besides, you didn't either, until I reminded you. Forget it, Nick. I just wanted to do something nice for you. You've been so down lately."

"Well, this is certainly nice enough. Thank you, Murray."

"Thank Cody, too. He helped." Still blushing, Murray was incapable of fully accepting the compliment.

"Cody can't cook," Nick said flatly. "No, this is all you."

"But he did know what you'd like best. And he picked out the wine. And kept you from finding out."

"All right, if you insist. Cody, thanks, man."

"Any time. Hey, did you guys hear about the robbery at Mike Deal's? He was asking me if we might be able to help him get his stuff back. He's pretty sure it was his son-in-law and he doesn't want to get the cops involved if he can help it."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Nick said dryly. "Nothing like getting in the middle of a family dispute."

"But it's nice of him, not wanting to get his daughter's husband arrested. She's such a sweet girl."

"Yeah, and maybe getting out from under her husband would be the best thing for her," Cody said. "A guy who robs his own father-in-law, how good can that be?"

They debated the relative merits of the case throughout dinner, knowing all along that they would take it. No matter how messed up the clients were, money was money. And they might be able to do something for the girl, like getting her husband arrested anyway.

The three each had a last glass of wine and then Murray rose to clear the table. Cody offered to help but Nick said he wanted to and told Cody with a look to stay there. He and Murray carried the dishes down to the galley, where Murray started washing up while Nick put away the leftovers.

"You're in a better mood. Did you and Cody have a nice walk?"

"Went for a drive, actually. And, yeah, I'm feeling better. I'm sorry, Murray."

"For what?"

"You know. For being so damn moody. I've been so busy feeling sorry for myself, wallowing in my own guilt, that I haven't been paying any attention to anything around here. And then you go and reward me—I think an apology is the least I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad things are finally getting back to normal."

Nick finished packing the leftovers in the little fridge and moved over to dry the dishes. He started whistling and Murray hummed along. They stood close together, brushing hips and elbows and shoulders as they worked, each keeping up the tune but lost in his own thoughts.

Murray finished first and excused himself, saying he had one last thing to do on the computer before he could go to bed. Nick dried and put away the last of the dishes, then went up to the salon to find Cody.

"If it's not the happy housewife," he teased. "Nick, that little scene was so domestic, I was ready to light a pipe and ask how the kids were doing in school."

"Shut up. And move over," Nick said, shoving Cody's feet down off the bench.

"Sorry. What's up now?" he asked, still laughing.

"That's what I was going to ask you. Murray did have some other anniversary in mind, didn't he? I mean, he didn't do all this for something that happened before he even got here, did he?"

"No, you idiot. You really don't remember?"

"I guess not. Come on, help me out. I feel like a total asshole here."

"Well, you should. Come on, Nick. Last year? Right before Christmas? Murray was moping and you thought it was because you wouldn't let him put his decorations in the Mimi? What did it turn out to be?"

Nick's mouth fell open and he turned a little pale.

"Are you getting it now? And what did we end up doing, coincidentally on the one year anniversary of our incorporation?"

"Oh, my God," Nick moaned. "And you let me sit there all through dinner and never said anything?"

"Would you rather I'd explained it in front of him?"

"Man, I _am_ an asshole. I've been so wrapped up in my own shit, I never even thought about it." He put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. "Is it too late to fix it, do you think?"

"With Murray? Are you kidding?"

Nick laughed, more at himself than anything else. He was a jerk, and he had the two best friends in the world.

"Man, what would I do without you?"

"Keep on making an ass of yourself, probably."

Normally Nick would have swatted him one for that, but today it was too true. He laughed for a long time instead, a combination of nerves and wine that wasn't totally unknown to Cody. Then he sat up, wiped his eyes and grinned broadly.

"So what are we going to do to make it up to him?"

"We? Buddy, I'm not the one who forgot him."

"But you don't want to miss out on the making up, right?"

Cody conceded that he didn't.

***

It was late when Murray finally dragged his head out of his program and looked at the clock. He felt a very brief stab of disappointment that no one had come for him, but maybe they thought he wanted to stay up and work all night. They were generally quite thoughtful about letting him do that. And they probably wanted to celebrate their partnership in private. It didn't bother him too much that Nick had forgotten him, or that Cody hadn't said anything about it. Better to let Nick forget than suffer the humiliation of seeing him reminded. But now that he wanted to go to bed, he was left wondering if he should.

Another look at the clock satisfied him that it was late enough. They would certainly be asleep by now and he could crawl in without waking them. It wouldn't be the first time. He went to the head and then snuck into the cabin they shared.

But as he undressed in the dark, a light snapped on by the bed and he saw Nick smiling at him.

"There you are. I was about to go looking for you, Boz."

"I thought you'd be asleep."

"Much longer and we would have been. What was so important that you couldn't come to bed on our anniversary?"

"I—I thought you forgot."

"Murray, how could I forget our first time? I'm surprised at you, thinking that." He pulled back the blankets and Murray slid in beside him.

"Cody told you, didn't he?"

"Well, I would have remembered. Probably tomorrow, but then it would have been too late to celebrate properly."

"I thought we already celebrated."

"Maybe, but not like we're about to."

Nick pulled him close, kissing him hard. Murray relaxed into it, unspeakably relieved. Then Nick was turning over, pulling him along, pushing him gently into Cody's waiting arms. It had been a year since Murray first confessed his love for them, a year since they took him into their bed, and he still experienced it as a miracle. Their hands and mouths, strong arms and smoothly muscled bodies, working together to drown him in pleasure and then drag him safely ashore. He did everything he could to reciprocate, sucking Cody to a furious climax and bucking hard as Nick came deep within him, biting Cody's arm to hold back his own cries, his moans lost under Nick's gasping shouts.

Afterward, Murray lay limply on Nick's shoulder, Cody pressed up close against his back. Nick asked him if it was as good as the first time, and he chuckled weakly.

"Maybe better. The first time one experiences something is always special," he said, his tone sleepy and vaguely lecturing. "But there's also a lot to be said for knowing what to do. And the security that comes with knowing we'll still be together years from now. That's really nice, too."

"You didn't know that a year ago?" Cody whispered, toying with the damp hair at the back of Murray's neck.

"It seemed too good to be true. I don't feel like that now, of course."

"Yeah? How do you feel?"

"Like I'll never be alone again," he sighed and closed his eyes. They were quiet for a minute, and in that time he went to sleep.

"What about you, Nick? Do you still think we'd blow you off?"

"Cody, man, let it go. Save your drugstore analysis for next time. I'm tired."

"Yeah, I love you, too. Happy anniversary, Nick."

Murray stirred restlessly at the sound of their voices and Nick, not wanting to disturb him, didn't answer. He laid his hand on Murray's prominent ribs and Cody laid his over it, twining their fingers together. Murray made a small, happy sound and wriggled closer to Nick without waking.


End file.
